


Curls

by LetMeEntertainYou



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Autism, Gen, Stimming, platonic breaky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-02 08:10:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18807172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LetMeEntertainYou/pseuds/LetMeEntertainYou
Summary: Brian couldn’t articulate why the youngest in the band had a free pass to playing with his hair. It just- well- uh- he was just so darn cute when he stimmed with his curls. John would carefully pull at a strand, or run his fingers down a section, or nuzzle his nose into his hair and if Brian were being honest, it felt delightful.





	Curls

**Author's Note:**

> My blog is Disabled-Queen-HC on tumblr  
> Anon asked: When autistic!John gets his perm, him and autistic!Brian love playing with each others hair when they're suuuper happy. John's the first friend Brian's had with curly puffy hair like himself and it's just plain lovely. Brian is devastated when it goes away (I'm dying from all the sweetness as I type this)

Brian had been in his head all afternoon, scribbling furiously at his notepad, the foundations of a song emerging between the lines. He barely got up to eat, use the restroom or even breathe. He just had to finish it. He didn’t want to forget the masterpiece buzzing angrily in his head.

He was so into his writings that he almost didn’t notice a pair of hands burying into his hair. 

Normally, Brian was very protective of his hair. No one was allowed a single finger in his curly crown. No one except Deacy.

Brian couldn’t articulate why the youngest in the band had a free pass to playing with his hair. It just- well- uh- he was just so darn cute when he stimmed with his curls. John would carefully pull at a strand, or run his fingers down a section, or nuzzle his nose into his hair and if Brian were being honest, it felt delightful.

John would flap and squeak messing with his hair and Brian would melt, waves of calm rushing over him.

Today was no different. While he wanted to focus on his music, he couldn’t help but to lean back in his chair, shoulders relaxing while John fiddled with the dark brown curls. 

“Need to relax. Both of us,” John whispered, letting a curl spring from his hand. He let out a laugh and jumped a little before doing it again. Brian could only hum a response, totally blissed out.

Brian thought this would be their routine until Brian chopped his hair off or it fell out, whichever came first.

His jaw dropped when John walked in one day with permed hair. It was so fluffy.

Immediately, his fingers began to tingle, a weird urge over whelming him.

He stood up and complimented John’s hair before a hand found itself in the poof that was John’s hair.

Soft.

Poofy.

Weird and exciting textures on his finger pads. Brian’s eyes lit up, finally understanding why Deacy did what he did all these years.

John’s eyes lit up too, a mutual understanding forming between them.

After that, they always had their hands buried in each other’s hair. John did it whenever he was in a good mood and wanted to share his stimming with Brian. Brian did it whenever he felt the inclination to do so, simply because it felt fantastic. 

Brian would sneak behind a focused Deacy and just, invade his hair was rubs and twiddles, having to pull out often to wriggle his fingers in pure glee. After dishing it out for so many years, John happily accepted the stimming from Brian, he too finding it quite soothing.

They both had fun with this for a few years, but like everything, it came to an end when John shaved his hair.

Brian nearly gasped when he saw the bassist walk in with his usual straight hair. Not a wave or curl in sight.

“What’ve you done with your hair?” Brian said, the horror in his voice loud. John just laughed, rubbing his short hair.

“I think I was getting too old for perms, don’t you think?” he said, eyes crinkling. If it were somehow possible, Brian’s fingertips frowned. 

“What’ll I play with now?” Brian lamented, patting the top of John’s head, confirming the loss of a ‘friend’.

John didn’t know what to say, so he looked over to Roger for some help.

Immediately, Roger screeched out, “Oh, I am not getting a perm!!”

After they finished laughing, John said, “It’s alright, Bri. I’ll help you find a stim toy,”

Brian pouted but knew it had to be done. In the back of his head, though, he wondered if he should shave his head too. 

Especially because on the way to the store, he felt some familiar fingers snaking their way into his curls.

No fair.


End file.
